


Blue Eyes

by JilyCSLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Natasha & Steve have a little chat before going to war.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before they head down to face Thanos army in Wakanda

“Natasha, a moment?”

She doesn’t lift her head from checking her weapons. She knows what he wants. What he’s going to say and she’s not going to do this with him now. So she ignores him as the alarms around them continue to blare. Thanos’s army is here and he wants to do this now. 

“Nat.” His voice is louder and everyone around them slows to look between them. Everyone is watching as she finally looks up at him and he nods his head to a hallway. She tightens her jaw and for a moment considers ignoring him but his eyes are firm and she knows he needs to have his say. 

She straightens and follows him out. She feels Sam's eyes on them. He knows. But she also can feel the others watching. Bruce and Rhodes, Wanda and Vision. They don’t know. They won’t know. 

“We are not having this conversation.” She says to his back, once they are out of earshot of the others. 

He turns to her and she avoids the pleading look he gives her, “Please Nat.”

“No.” And it’s final and he knows it is because he knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will. 

Over six years of friendship, fighting beside one another, being on the run will do that.

But just because they managed to create a literal miracle between them doesn’t mean she can sit out the fight of their lives. Because if she sits out this fight and they lose, she will never forgive herself. Or him.

So baby or not, she will fight.

He lets out a long breath and when his eyes meet hers, the blue dark in the dim hallway, she knows that she’s won this round. She reaches up to brush her thumb under his eye, “I hope he has the same blue as yours.”

“I don’t know, I‘m partial to your green eyes.”

She smiles and he pulls her in for a brief embrace, “You understand why I had to ask?” He whispers into her ear. She turns and takes his mouth with her own. 

This kiss doesn’t last long but it says everything they aren’t willing to express out loud. How much they care for one another. Trust one another. Love one another. Because although she has never voiced it outloud to him, she does love him. More than she has ever loved another. And he knows. He knows because he too feels the same. He too loves her. 

As they pull apart she nods to him, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe Nat & Steve got it on during their time on the run. I mean they are 2 very hot superhero’s that need to blow off steam from time to time.


End file.
